legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacies Chronicles Wiki
Welcome to the ChroniclesSeries Wiki The Chronicles Series is a series of video games created by Lizzy Li In the Chronicles Series, there are six games. All games exist in the same universe, but in different time periods. All of these were created by Lizzy Li at the age of fifteen. The first game created was Star Strike Chronicles, who's main story has been finished as of July 28, 2013. Currently, the creator has been working on the second one, called Kingdom Crusade Chronicles. The order of the Chronicles games created, not chronologically, is: Star Strike, Kingdom Crusade, Legion of Fate, Spirits Arise Legacies, and Scattered Talismans. SSC is first game in the series and currently the only one finished! If you're here, you probably want to know more about the game, want to see the characters, see more of your favorite characters, see the additional dialogues, victory quotes, Scenarios, movesets, weapons, etc. The links to those pages are down below, past the featured articles heading. Anyway, enjoy looking at the pages, there are A LOT of them and there will be a lot more to come! There are a huge amount of spoilers, obviously because it's a Wikia and it explains pretty much everything about everything. ' Wikias are a place where people can add anything. But to prevent anything from being inaccurate or messed up, you can only add stuff to this Wikia if you've finished the script. Sorry about this, but it's the only way to prevent pages from getting lost and information being false. If you've gotten far enough in the script or want to add fanpages and whatnot, make a Wikia account and you can be a contributor. Actually, not all pictures and pages were created by me, some of them were created by other contributors, like the fanfictions, fanart, etc. And no, I repeat, I DID NOT write any of the fanfictions or do any of the fanart/memes. What type of person creates a bunch of random wikia accounts to make it look like they have fans?! O_o '''Wikia Contributors: '''Greatninjareezy, SparklyNinjaPanda, SnivyMaster, thattallgirl555, BazingaBatman189, jadeuchiha3345, bbninjaunicorn, awesomepossum1479. About Star Strike Chronicles The game is split up into two parts: Part I and Part II. Part I is about 110-130 pages long while Part II is about 160-170. That makes it about 300 pages long, and the extra pages past the main story are the side quests and additional dialogues. Anyway, Part I is mainly about the group Star Strike joining up together and becoming stronger. Part I is mainly for the audience to think "What the heck is going on?". You see the different types of Risen and you're trying to figure out where they're coming from and how and whatnot with the different Temples and areas to explore. Part I focuses a lot on Zephyr's development, obviously since he's a main character. You'll probably notice that you don't see much of Skye in Part I, and there are times where you have no idea what she's doing. That's because I purposely put it like that so Skye is NOT in the spotlight in Part I so she remains a mystery until Part II. Part II is basically for the audience to find out what the heck is actually going on. It gets darker, but to prevent it from being too dark I added a lot more comedy to it. There are some sad moments too and moments that you might want to cringe. It might not seem that dark at first, but you really have to think about the situation to find out why it's dark and what makes it so. Skye plays a far bigger role in Part II and everything is explained about her and she develops slowly in Part I, leading her to fully develop in Part II. And Skye actually plays a far bigger role in the plot than one might think... Oh, and backstories are also kind of revealed along with the main enemy and their motives. Scenarios and Side Quests are seen everywhere in Part I and II. You can view the sidequests in an article on this wikia and in the script near the bottom. These are really for comic relief and showing development between characters. Some aren't shown in the main story because they are ones that the Player can unlock. Anyway, I hope I explained why it was split into two parts without revealing too much of the actual story! The link to the article that explains the plot and other things is here: Star Strike Chronicles Featured Articles ''Enemy: Die! Skye: You first! the enemy against the ground and strikes it with her fists, splitting the ground apart. Skye Hikari is the Main Heroine of Star Strike Chronicles and the fourth party member to join. Skye is widely considered to be the most powerful of the female members in Star Strike, and her entire team and possibly the out of the entire Agency. Although she appears distant and mysterious at first, she deeply cares for her friends and everyone in general, and is willing to risk her life to save everyone. A determined person, Skye is the type to not take losing for an answer. Initially, she's anti-social, hard-working, and serious, but overtime more of her personality is shown as she develops throughout the story. As she spends more time with working with others, she starts to see her flaws and seeks to correct them. By Part II, she becomes a lot like her older self and becomes a better person with a cuter, more laid-back, and social disposition with childlike-innocence, but is still serious on the job. In Part II, she still remains quite tough and still with a backbone, if not even tougher than before. Skye remains a mystery for most of Part I, as her actions are unexplained until after, along with her changes in personality. Both devastatingly agile and strong, she's a fierce fighter, a force to be reckoned with that is known for her tremendous, monstrous fighting capabilities. She's also quite intelligent, though not as much as Zephyr. Though she's capable of destroying nearly anything, Skye is actually harmless towards people and rarely joins in disputes, always getting along well with her friends and teammates and rarely gets angry, only on a few occasions. She has a rather dry and witty sense of humor. As the game progresses, she's seen to be more human with a shy and silly side to her followed by many other, happier, optimistic traits. (see more...) E454d479-a97a-41aa-a7ef-13a8d00b0665 zps8a555f8b.jpg|Her usual fierce expression during battle, summoning her aura. DSCN8465 zpsf4baa483.jpg|Mysterious IMG 9145 zpsf5dcbe6c.jpg|Skye destroying the ground with a single fist. IMG 9141 zpsab085d3d.jpg|Fighting stance IMG 9137.JPG|A cuter, more innocent side to her as she smiles softly at the Panda while hugging it. IMG 9144 zps5afa51bf.jpg|Despite being in pain, Skye still keeps a determined look on her face to fight. Adb2efce-8d54-4f8f-8292-a924217cc580 zpseae92943.jpg|Um... An interesting comic side to her...? Let's just say, she's not in the best of moods. IMG 9154.jpg|Skye and Zephyr smiling at each other. IMG 9113 zps27a2fb9c.jpg|Skye teasing her brother happily. DSCN8557 zpsaf3664b6.jpg|Skye's devastating destructive superhuman strength, smashing the entire ground with a single fist with her raw power. IMG 9193 zps223bbbf1.jpg|Skye shedding tears, with a look of surprise on her face. IMG 9192 zpsbce2aae4.jpg|Skye expressing concern and care for everyone. IMG 9149.JPG DSCN8420 zps94219fd6.jpg|Um... She likes cookies? "There's not much that separates me apart from anyone else. The thing is, I'm just as weak as the next person." Zephyr Lumiere is the Main Hero of Star Strike Chronicles and the first party member to join. He is next in line to be the head of the Lumiere Inc, and has been that way since he was young and because of it, Zephyr is mature, dependable, and easy to get along with. He's the leader of Star Strike and is capable of leading his own team and beyond. Despite appearing flawless and in control, deep down, he has trouble with his emotions at times and sometimes has difficulty dealing with pressure due to having a huge burden on his shoulders from a very young age. IMG 9148 zps2070e684.jpg|Zephyr withdrawing his sword, preparing for battle. IMG 9147 zpsbd5c9f71.jpg|Thinking of a strategy. DSCN8529 zps9ab69bfa.jpg|Summoning his aura IMG 9062 zps46f1d6df.jpg|Zephyr blushing ^_^ 8eed917a-6c4e-40c5-bced-04241972be0c zps4b374704.jpg|Annoyed Zephyr 32f4bc56-02bf-4884-bf24-d9d409071ac9 zps1cc3f133.jpg|ABS! <3 ZEPHYR! WHY U NO EXIST IN REAL LIFE?! (Be quiet, guys.) 9807524a-3ec4-458c-a716-466644eabd6b zpsee473c19.jpg|Chibi Zephyr hugging a blushing Skye. DSCN8530 zps4d83fdb8.jpg|Full body image of Zephyr IMG 9206 zps4413d423.jpg IMG 9064.jpg|Chibi Leaf, Shadow, and Zephyr. IMG 9151.JPG|Zephyr: PEW PEW PEW PEW! Skye: Whatta dork. The most notable trait about Zephyr is his intelligence, and is noted to be one of the most intelligent of all time. Being both observant and sharp minded, he notices every detail, no matter how small. He's an expert strategist and his pragmatic thinking allows him to minimize losses. He's also a powerful human being, noted to be one of the most powerful Agents and his skills grow tremendously over the course of the story. Being a kind individual with a remarkable capacity to forgive, he is well liked by many. Zeph's very calm and almost never loses his cool, but when he does, it's more for comedy effect when he flips out or gets embarrassed. He has a rather witty and sardonic sense of humor and despite appearing cool, he has a rather silly side to him that some deem as "dorky." (see more...) Star Strike Chronicles The latest game and first game created. Under this heading, are links that lead to main pages. 'Main Characters/Party Members ' 'Female Lead''- ''Skye Hikari'' ''Other Female Party Members''- 'Aurora Candor' ''Spark Knight'' ''Luna Zedler Stream Tennant '''Male Lead- Zephyr Lumiere Other Male Party Members- Shadow Hikari'' '' Leaf Underwood'' ' ''Blaze Stryker '' ''Glacieus Thorn ''Important Pages- Star Strike Chronicles 'Skye's Backstory 'Star Strike 'Agent Groups ' Risen 'Hosts 'Chernabog 'True Themes in SSC 'Panda '' 'Other Named Agent Groups- 'Wings of Order 'Trinity Trio 'Triple Strike 'Dawn Brigade ' 'Pages for More Info- 'Agent 'Medic 'Townspeople 'Astrid's Sword 'Music Themes List 'Aura 'Elements 'Animorph 'Families' 'List of Items 'Lumiere Inc Furies Zephkye ' 'List of Pages for Additional Information (For additional dialogues, weapons, attacks, side quests, etc.) Anyone can read the screenplay for the game. Here is the link below. https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DN77LXeWOvUa4MBzYRVMslOs4VEkMNWeczXTQWzBhjI/edit?usp=drive_we SSC Poll Results! 'Favorite Female Party Member ' #'Skye Hikari- 45%' #'Aurora Candor- 15%' #'Luna Zedler-15%' #'Spark Knight- 13%' #'Stream Tennant- 12%' 'Favorite Male Party Member' #'Zephyr Lumiere- 40%' #'Shadow Hikari- 20%' #'Blaze Stryker- 15%' #'Glacieus Thorn- 15%' #'Leaf Underwood- 10%' ''' Individual Awards' *'Coolest- Skye Hikari''' *'Best Design- Skye Hikari' *'Hottest Female- Skye Hikari' *'Hottest Male - Zephyr Lumiere' *'Best Leader- Zephyr Lumiere' *'Smartest- Zephyr Lumiere' *'Weirdest- Leaf Underwood' *'Biggest Mystery- Blaze Stryker' *'Biggest Troll- Luna Zedler' *'Best Jokester- Glacieus Thorn' *'Silliest- Shadow Hikari' *'Nicest- Aurora Candor' *'Most Caring- Stream Tennant' *'Most Spunky- Spark Knight' 'Best Team' #'Skye and Zephyr' #'Skye and Shadow' #'Zephyr and Shadow' #'Zephyr and Luna' #'Blaze and Glacieus' #'Spark and Leaf' 'Best Shipping' #'Zephkye' #'Shadora' #'Lefark' #'Blana and Glacieam- Tied' 'Best Supporting Character' #'Aqua Lumiere and Astrid Hikari- Tied' #'Panda' #'Cynthia Hikari' #'Elena' #'Sunny' #'Ava' 'Favorite Fight Scene' #'Battle of Garnet' #'Skye vs. Astrid' #'Zephyr vs. ??? Undead' #'Skye vs. 1st Undead Host' 'Ideal Older Sibling' #'Skye and Zephyr- Tied' #'Aqua Lumiere' #'Spark Knight' #'Blaze Stryker' #'Stream Tennant' #'Luna Zedler' 'Ideal Younger Sibling' #'Glacieus Thorn' #'Leaf Underwood' #'Cynthia Hikari' 'Funniest ' #'Luna and Zephyr- Tied' #'Glacieus, Leaf, and Skye- Tied' #'Aurora' #'Shadow' 'Favorite Attack' #'Skye's Ultimate Move: Element of Requiem' #'Zephyr's Ultimate Move: Eternal Tempest' #'Spark's Ultimate Move: Divine Chaos' #'Rising Twin Dragons (Signature Hikari Twins Move)' #'Rising Phoenix' Fandoms Attention all fans of the Chronicles Series! There will be fandoms coming out soon! Couple pairings, fanart, fanfictions, etc. Here, it's your time to shine! If you want to, write a fanfic of anything related to the Chronicles series and e-mail it to sparklypeace6095@gmail.com. For fanfics, make sure to include title, genre, short description, etc! If you want it to be online, the fanfic will turn into a page on here! Fanfics are HUGE in a franchise, and they could be anything as long as they were in a document. A song fic, short story, long story, made up event, poem, etc. Anything as long as it has some elements of the stories in it, it's a fanfic! Keep in mind that since this is written by the fans, it could be anything and characters could be the exact opposite of themselves! The only real rule is that you cannot bash or flame any characters in the series. List of SSC Fanfics '''Shippings- '''In fandoms, romantic pairings are HUGE. Below is a link to the list of shippings in the fandom, at least the more main ones. And again, crack pairings aren't exactly allowed in this, so the list of shippings are just ones that are that person's most popular ships. If we did shippings for EVERYONE and every possible pairing that would be chaos. Oh, and Incest is NOT allowed. So any pairings with Zephyr and Luna would be banned because they are cousins and that is incest. And no Shadow and Skye either, because that is frowned upon in society and in the world... Anyway, have fun with the pairings and shipping whoever you want to ship. List of Shippings Fanart Attention any artists or anyone else out there! Fanart is open to anyone who wishes to draw or make some type of art for anything involving the franchise! Some of the pictures on this wiki are actually fanart. If there's enough fanart within a few months, there might be a page dedicated to all of it! Since it's by the fans, it could be anything! Here are just some random memes created by the fans, used by either popular memes or drawings with captions. 53a1154a-b360-4bde-8015-84fdd3881f77 zps0bf20b35.jpg 2462278e-3520-4045-a3b6-2b45bad323c4 zpsb1379c64 (1).jpg A556ecbe-cc96-49b6-a0b2-5178e398b1e9 zpsa9fc6aa2.jpg 35a08572-e8b4-44a3-837c-c6ac51afc40a zps8baea4d3.jpg 080eb8c9-995f-429f-a833-1cbaf62e0432 zpsa2074723.jpg 3b98b2d6-2e19-4f13-968b-e45743004910 zps632f3bf0.jpg 330065b1-9493-44f4-9d6b-c5a7c6052c00 zps9d958eb9.jpg 5ff762c8-c27b-48a5-a53c-a7bc0bc267f5 zps647c3ddd.jpg C58dad6f-3aec-4ff3-9fa3-3f0bdb7fe8fd zps988abba0.jpg Dc989444-261c-4ecc-b732-49a3207b9c5d zpsb87b86cf.jpg C12ce6a2-4800-4441-947f-05af3a49ac29 zpsca789504.jpg A7a39075-af66-423f-bacd-5b64320faf18 zps468fb28c.jpg E1e11ebc-7dc4-4f40-b688-17e672d9ef6d zps9ddce378.jpg 71261758-92fd-4625-a42e-03a76b1140a5 zpsa48db1b0.jpg FacesSkyeHikari zpse1f154f2.jpg Escalated zps3d999e8f.jpg F56d9457-22dd-4cb8-ac38-04f7319a353f zps0d561071.jpg D41bea1f-8b05-424f-81ca-1ec0f82c97a7 zpsa1e3acf1.jpg Futuramafry zps62cb16ca (1).jpg One does not simply.jpg Category:Browse